Talk:Meta Knight
WHY?????? Someone hacked and deleted all of the information on this page!! Can it be recovered?????? 22:26, November 7, 2011 (UTC) non member person A CHARACTER AS AWESOME AS HIM NEEDS MORE RESPECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Quote from the angry Video Game nerd. 03:56, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Editing Notes fixed the formatting of the box i can't believe know one got round to that--Semajdraehs 21:42, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I know it's so strange. ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 22:32, 2 August 2008 (UTC) i put another image of meta knight unmasked. User:Samayoa Canvas Curse This page needs more info on his appearance in Canvas Curse. Does he do anything? How does one unlock him? Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 21:46, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Mistranslation of Meta Knight's Revenge? Apparently Meta Knight's dialogue in the English version of KSS is quite a bit different from that of the original Japanese version. See here. Any thoughts? —Jimbo Jambo 22:21, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Master "Sword" vs. Master "ability" So, which is it? Because there is a difference. I feel like a broken record now, but it gotta get done. I believe that it is NOT the Master "Sword", but the Master ability because, in honesty, it is. The ability could solve any puzzle in the game. 'Sides, we have a name that has been used canonically and even by the creators: Galaxia. I'm fixing the info on the page. --'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 21:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :But before you do, look at official art of the sword from KatAM and compare it to artwork from other games (besides the MK official art, but that doesn't count because another it seems to have another inconsistency by having him the Sword in the wrong hand), it looks very different. Its not like the page is discounting the existence of Galaxia, just stating that another sword (just like it) exists. And perhaps the biggest thing of evidence is that MK gets rid of the sword (this sword being the Master Sword) by sealing it away in the Mirror World at the end of the game, and then has another (most likely the Galaxia) in the following games. EmptyStar 21:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Point taken. --'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 22:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::You should spend some time at the non-Wikia Zelda Wiki; they're incredibly skeptical of anything said in interviews if it even comes close to contradicting something said in a game. I mean, I'm not beyond convincing that the name of the ability is not the same as the sword used to obtain it, but I'd like a little more than one obscure quote referring to a game that isn't even Kirby canon if I'm to believe that the sword's name in the game series is Galaxia. :::Also, correct me if I'm wrong, as it's been a little while since I've beaten Amazing Mirror, but I don't remember it saying that Meta Knight actually left his sword in the Mirror World. The concept art also isn't sufficient evidence to suggest he has different swords considering how drastically art can change from game to game - they probably just liked the look of the sword in the anime and decided to use the design in the game art. 05:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::: ::: -well, i think they're the same sword... but it seems he carries more then one around because he throws on to kirby before fighting him most of the time. or he brung it to the fight... uhh. maybe it's when, like, you coppy an abilaty, it's not really named after what you got it from, just what it does. "Master" is called master (i think) because it works on all puzzles. AKA the metal boxes, the wood-thingy you smash, lighting the cannon, etc... K, g'bye! ;) ::: PS, anyone notice it seems small in the anime? like, it doesn't look preportioned right. - MagicalChez (you already said that's why it's called that didn't you? oopsy) Which 3d Game? Which 3d Game Did Meta Knight Lost Hiss Mask? Please Do Not Erase And Reply!!!Meta Knight Rocks 18:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) It says "has yet to lose", meaning he didn't.Yagomus 20:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Mask I've always thought that his mask added yellow to the wearer's eyes. Is this true? Especially for Brawl, because when Kirby copies Meta Knight, his eyes (Kirby's) turn green, in which they are normally blue, and MK's eyes are white, but when he wears the mask, his eyes are yellow. Plasma Wisp 22:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting thought, but all speculation ::Same as Crys, though that's a good observation. We'll have to see later on in the series.-- His eyes change colour from his mood right...? hi, i'm a person--StrawberryFlowermaster42 01:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Most likely that's true, as Meta Knight's eyes are white, but Brawl is a non-canon game. ~Orangenelly That's true. It says in Wikipedia I think. 20:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) But his eye colour changes by his mood too. Master Why does this article say that Meta Knight has two swords? I always understood that his swords name is Galaxia and its copy ability is master. When does it say otherwise? And if the difference is in the spikes on the side, then doesn't that mean that in all games without the spikes on the side of his sword he is using Master? 19:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :In the anime, once Kirby swallows the Galaxia, he becomes Galaxia Kirby. Reversinator ::Yeah, but how do we know Master is different from Galaxia? 06:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Galaxia has spikes. Master doesn't. Reversinator ::::So in Kirby's adventure, Meta Knight uses Master? 01:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::The graphics for the NES were limited, so they couldn't add tiny spikes to the sword, so we don't know if it's Master or Galaxia. Reversinator ::::::What about Nightmare in Dreamland? 02:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Nightmare There seems to be several similarities between MK and Nightmare: #Meta Knight's pose in the anime, most notably the 3d episode, is strikingly similar to Nightmare's #His playable minigames are called Meta knightmare #Meta knight is a near-anagram of Nightmare, with the "t" being there instead of the "r" #MK's opposite, Dark MK, is teamed up with Dark mind, whom some consider the miror of Nightmare. #Meta Knight's cape #The background of Nightmare in Dreamland is MK's mask All this, plus the possibility that he was created by NME, seems fishy. I'm not saying he's a bad guy; not in the least. But maybe they're relatives or something. Any opinions? 05:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :No Ugoz 10:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::No. Reversinator :::No. Those are all just coincidences. ::::Awwwww, come on. You've got to admit that it's intereresting at the least, even if it is coincidence. Plus, I'm like 75% sure he was created by Nightmare. 01:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Create an account. Anyhow, it is interesting to me, at least. -- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 01:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would like to, but I'm not yet 13. 04:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm 11. Lie your age. :::::::That's what I did. (cause I'm a year behind 13) ::::::::For more info on the subject, look at my page on smash wiki. Anyways, any more comments? 05:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The only way you can be sure is if YOU go and talk to Sakurai. Ugoz 06:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Now what are the chances of that? ::::::::::Sakurai: *laughs* Reversinator :::::::::::Good idea, Sakurai's on my speeddial. Seriously, these can't be coincidences if Meta Knight was created by Nightmare. 19:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::ಠ_ಠ :::::::::::::Ditto 19:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Didn't the anime say the star worriors were his creation? or did i get it wrong or something? because that seems to happen to me alot... K Bye! ;) MagicalChez ::::::::::::: Kirby was Nightmare's creation. Meta Knight, although not seen unmasked in the anime, is a Kirby. My theory is that Kirby was an attempt to re-create Meta Knight, whom Nightmare created to be a super-powerful monster. Meta Knight, however, rebelled, so Nightmare needed a new most powerful monster. Kirby rebelled as well, though. ::::::::::::: What this has to do with the topic? Yes, Meta Knight is a creation of Nightmare. The other star warriors most likely were created by Noghtmare as well, since most of them look alike. ::::::::::::: Or, as a simpler theory, Nightmare wanted to create a mini version of himself, hence all the things mentioned in the first post of this topic. Kirbymon12 (talk) 00:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC)<(-^.^-)>KM Help Can someone please remove the redirect "Galaxia" and change "Galaxia Sword" to "Galaxia". That would make things sooooooo much easier. 23:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) About...him... He's like, the greatest charater crated in the Kirby series because Meta knight's amesome! --To make it simple call me Icy! Rock music is amesome! 03:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Was there any point in saying this besides you saying that he's awesome (which he is).MegaTron1XD 03:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : :i agree 100%!!! even in SSBB he's litterally ranked #1 on the tier list BY FAR, im not making this up, so even smash bros says he's awesome and tottaly pwns! MagicalChez Master Where is the proof that Master is an individual sword? Just because the copy ability is called "Master" does not mean the sword is. Master Kirby can do all the moves Meta Knight can with Galaxia. There is no difference at all between the two blades. 19:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Epic yarn pictures? I do not think KEY pictures are exactly appropriate for MK and DDDThe Corrupted One 01:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :On Smash Wiki, our Mewtwo page has his generation 1 art, not gen 3. It doesn't really matter if its not appropriate for MK and especially DDD. DDD is never shown as being a badass cool guy in comparison to MK.MegaTron1XD 01:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not familiar with the specific policies on this wiki, but I would have to agree that this is not a good main picture for MK. It is not exactly fitting to his character, and is specific to one game. Most other images you could use would give him the same general appearance that he has in all ''the other games in the series. I also think that Kirby and Dedede are not well represented by these yarn images. Dedede's even implies that he is a puppet. It seems to me any character who is featured more prominently and/or more frequently outside of epic yarn should really be shown in their more common image, with the yarn version in a gallery or inset pic next to their epic yarn subsection. And Megatron, no offense, but why don't you think it matters if the picture is not approperate? It's the first picture we use to represent them, so shouldn't it be, well, representative of that character? Also your reference to the Mewtwo art supports the idea of using more classic images over more recent ones.Fierce Deku 06:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree,the MK from Epic Yarn. it's the most different from the style that prettly much stays the same except in epic yarn. and i actually think it descraces him, he looks silly i epic yarn, while in all other games he's more threatening (and awesome). i don't even conider epic yarn offically (offically by my standerds) a kirby game. it's good, but you can't coppy abilaties, and that's Kirby's "thing." MagicalChez ;) Apparently FALSE statements in the KSS section. Could I get a confirmation this isn't a KSSU version difference? This page currently says that some of MK's attacks can be inhaled during the fight with him in Super Star. I'm 99.99% sure that none of them are. If you lose your ability and don't get it back, your screwed. I observed this a while ago but can re-test it to be sure if you need me to. This is in the original SNES version mind you, I don't know about KSSUltra.Can anyone confirm an original/ultra versin difference here, or confirm an attack that can be sucked up? Also, it says MK will start the battle if you don't pick up the sword but instead wait several seconds. I belive this is also false, at least in the SNES release. If all this stuff does happen, but only in KSSU, I can edit in that it only happens there.Fierce Deku 06:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Meta Knight does start the battle when Kirby doesn't grab the sword after waiting a few seconds. If you don't believe me, then take a look at this.-- : :Wow. I could have sworn that wouldn't happen. That's why I asked though. What about his attacks being inhaleable? I watched a KSSU vid and he clearly produced starts with a number of his attacks, none of which ever made starts in the original. I'm expecting that was added to KSSU to make it easier (so you weren't doomed if you lost your ability).Fierce Deku 21:36, November 21, 2010 (UTC) That quote... Someone needs to stop changing MK's quote. Every two days I check in someone has changed it to some other Brawl quote and it's getting redundant and annoying. Either keep it from being changed or find some common ground on what the quote should be. This is a database for information, so it's not appropriate to continually change info because of personal taste. 0verlord Gouki 00:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Why do I keep reading here that Meta Knight wasn't looking at the spaceship in Kirby Wii, and might be an unlockable character? Watch the trailer again, he is there, you just might have to look for him... >.< May I ask if we can change his picture to something more ''respectable? MagicalChez 22:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) This is the lastest artwork of him, so that is why it is the picture. Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 01:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning up I think that Meta Knight's page should be cleaned up a little bit. I think we should make him an artwork section for all his artwork and a sprite section for his sprites, that way it will be organized. Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 18:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC Meta Knight language It says in the "In the anime" section that Meta Knight "speaks with a smattering of random English words in his Japanese" but I'm watching the anime right now in Japanese, and I haven't heard him use a lot of English. A lot of the "English" words he uses are the same that others use, such as "Nightmare" "Fire Kirby" "Sword Beam" etc. Am I wrong? 01:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Random crazy person What happened to the metaknight page?DracoBreeder (talk) 03:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC)